


You and I

by BrickylLove



Series: "You and I" - AFTERSHOCKS series [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 3rd part grows darker, Alexandria was written before we saw it on the screen, Angst, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Please give the 2nd person a chance, Set after Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickylLove/pseuds/BrickylLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl, and their group, are finally safe, and love is in the air. Told in 2nd person from Rick and Daryl's perspectives. (Part 1 of You and I series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rick's tortures

One week in the Alexandria Safe Zone before you finally relax, and maybe, _just maybe_ you'll move Judy from your bed today and into the nursery, _but probably not,_ _still not safe_ , but it is safe for now...safe enough that your mind wanders _drifts_ as if often does to that night _when you fucked up._

It was the night before the sickness swept the prison with coughs of death, the night before Patrick drowned in his own blood and went on a feeding frenzy in C, the night before the nonstop moments, _or was it days_ , of death, attack, and flight, when everything you worked _so hard_ for burned in exploding cinder blocks...

But that night before, when you'd stood watching in the guard tower, _surveying it all_ , and for the first time in forever you felt truly at peace... so secure, _ignorant now_ , but then so damn pleased, when Daryl had climbed up to the tower.

You met him at the ladder, grasped his forearm, and you'd grinned at one another, _so_ _happy,_  the moonlight shining blue from his eyes, and you'd leaned on the railing next to him, shoulders brushing, breathing in the woodsy, hard-work smell that was all Daryl, a scent you could _distinguish in the dark_ , and you'd realized you were aroused, _that smell, that man_ , and you slung an arm around the slim waist, _such lean muscle_ , next to yours, pulling him against you in a side hug. How natural it had been, to give into the desire that had hummed in the back of your mind, _sexy sexy man_ , for over 2 years, to reach your other hand to the back of his neck and pull his mouth to yours.

You hadn't known, _but you had_ , how he would respond, and the sudden passion that whipped the other man, had him gasping into your mouth, was about the _most arousing thing_ you'd ever experienced. Your lips had met and clung, electric shocks of strokes into the wet warmth of each other's mouths, and you'd kissed Daryl, _and he'd kissed you back_ , over and over until you were grinding your hips into his and wondering how this _would even work_ with another man. His arms wrapped around you, and your hands sought his butt, _perfect muscled orbs_ , tugging the press of your arousal closer to the hardness _bulging_ in his pants, and you stood at the railing, grinding and panting until you came explosively inside your clothes, a hot, sticky mess. As your movements slowed and his did not, _he hadn't come yet_ , you reached down between your bodies, unbuckling his belt, pulling down his pants, tugging out the thick length of him, _silk over steel_ , and you'd dropped to your knees, _no idea what_ you were doing, and pulled from your memory what you liked, sucking him deep into your mouth, enjoying the _power_ his shudders gave you...

And afterwards, when you'd gained your feet and he had followed you _right on your heels_ into the tower, when you'd suddenly become embarrassed, horrified at what he might think of you, and words had stumbled _as lies_ from your throat as you faced him, _words you didn't mean_ , "I just needed someone, anyone," and how your heart ached as you watched _the joy and_ love leave his expression, _as you hurt that proud man_ and he stomped out and flew down the tower steps.

And how your world had gone downhill _death loss surviving and protecting at any cost_ from there, until now. Until now, when you find yourself with the time to stare at his mouth _remembering the taste_ and when his scent strokes your nose, and shivers down into a slow burn _deep in your gut_.

Could you _fucking idiot_  ever make it right again?

.....

 

Though you now share a house with Daryl, _he wanted to be with your kids_ , he'd said, to watch over his brother's family _why did you call him brother, and not lover_ , you see him less than ever. Some mornings, he leaves with the hunters before dawn, and often the trips are overnight, and you pace those dark hours, praying he'll come back to you _please don't leave me_ and when he does you promise yourself that you'll tell him how you feel, but the words refuse to unlock from your throat when you see him and sometimes he casts you the most disappointed looks, _how a part of him must loathe you_. Other times his looks are quizzical as if he is trying to figure you out.

But any time you think you might reach across the space _the cavern_ that separates you from him _so scared_ your fear traps you _you don't deserve him_ and the moment is gone.

For a moment, after you and the group found Beth, and Daryl had swung the girl in circles, laughing and crying, you thought he had fallen in love with another _and you wished her dead,_ no you hugged her, so glad her sweetness and light had survived, so _ashamed_ at your jealousy, and yes, the two were thicker than thieves and loved, _but were not in love_ _with_ each other. It takes you a while to adjust to their secret language, _that's mine, mine and his_ , the way they speak and laugh with their eyes, but you have, because Daryl needs more people to love him. Daryl needs Beth and _you know that_. Besides, Beth, who has become Judith's mother, always seems to be in your home now, young but so maternal, and your home needs that, her warmth and her peace.

You are trying to fit in here, _find your place_ , but there is already a leader, and though your leaderships styles are different _he's an asshole_ you know he has kept these people alive _and_ _you respect that_. For now, you take perimeter duty, and go on occasional runs whenever asked. Your walker-killing skills are as legendary as Michonne's and when she _your other best friend_ has your back, you truly are _fearless_. Between her and Daryl, you are often amazed _struck dumb_ by their selflessness, how they focus so intensely on you, to the exclusion of their own safety. With Daryl hunting, you and Michonne are inseparable, and the two of you earn the nickname Dynamic Duo _which makes her laugh_ , and you will kill anyone who thinks of hurting her.

Michonne is also at your house more often than not, come to think of it, most of your group are _no privacy_ always dropping by when you just want to stare at Daryl as he carves arrows _those fingers_ in front of the fire. You don't just stare, of course _but you do_ because this desire, _this total focus_ leaves you weak and you forget the book in your lap _is it upside down again_ the toddler on your hip _yanks your hair_ , or teakettle whistling loudly _damn Rick you gonna get that_?

Around the compound, you worry at the looks _kill them all_ the new women give Daryl. You don't blame them, of course, the man is gorgeous, plus he's already made a name for himself among the hunters, whose praise, you are told, is not given lightly. The women make you full of _insane_ _with_ jealousy, even though the other man seems oblivious. You hate when Michonne teases the archer about it because it makes him so uncomfortable _and you crazed_ and she eyes you and you think she knows of your longing _she does know_ and she grins at you and teases him more. Gorgeous redneck making all the hearts flutter, she says. _You can only agree_.

Rage flutters _you tamp it down_ , and just because you have nurtured your rage in the past doesn't mean you can now, now with everyone smiling around you, getting all snuggled _too comfortable_ into their homes and making a life for themselves, here, in the safe zone.


	2. Daryl - Please Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's point of view - 2nd person

You stand in darkness on the porch of your own damn house _his house_ waiting to enter. You've had a close call today, an attack by some random _assholes_ raiders and two of your hunters _poor bastards_ didn't make it home to stand on their porches.

The hunters are a rough bunch, forged in the woods _just like you_ but they are smart, skilled men, and though you barely knew the ones who died, it hurts you. _And you need Rick._

You need him, but you can't. You can't walk up that stairway again, the fall, when he pushes you, _and he will_ , may break you this time.

After several steadying breaths, you open the door, and there he is _those eyes hot on your skin_ waiting like always. You huff out a breath _the longing_ and want to fly to him, but instead you calmly sit the crossbow by the door _in your spot_ and pull off your coat and hang it up _in your spot_.

He stands, "Everything okay?" and your eyes sweep his frame, molding the memory _like clay_ in your mind because you don't get to stare like he does.

"Ran into some assholes," you say, and at his indrawn breath, you block his worry _before it crushes you_ , "I'm fine. Not a scratch on me. Jeff and Thomas weren't so lucky."

And Rick steps too close like always and examines your features and body like you've lied and he'll find a wound _you've hidden from him_. You stand there and let him, focusing on anything but him, and keeping your breath shallow.

"I'll fix you a plate," he says, and you know the plate is already ready, just waiting to be warmed.

You nod, "Gonna take a quick shower," and he grins because the hot water of the safe zone is a safe topic.

Upstairs in your bedroom, you strip, grimy blood-smeared clothes hitting the floor. You pick up after yourself, knowing if you don't, Beth will, and you don't want that. Thoughts of your sweet friend make a slight smile curve across your face and you marvel yet again at Rick's jealousy of yours and Beth's friendship. _Like a pure girl would want you any more than he does._ Beth's not like that, she sees you, and cares like the little sister _you never had_. 

In the shower _heavenly heat_ you are brisk, scrubbing yourself harshly with the cloth, determined as always to rip away the taint that keeps you from Rick. You know why he doesn't want you. And you know why he does.

Any day now, Rick will fall in love with another, _but you're prepared_ , you know it will happen, and you try your best to harden yourself, to focus on the man as your friend so that you'll be happy for him.

Though Rick seems oblivious to the women interested in him, _you're not_ , and you know that he'll turn to one soon now that his family is safe. And if the memory of when he turned to you haunts you _for the rest of your life_ , you'll handle it. You'll be happy for him even if it kills you.

Your skin is raw when you exit the shower, but you quickly dress in sweatpants and a tshirt because he waits _so handsome_ below with your warmed plate. He waits to take care of you, and to say he's sorry in the only way he knows how.

Downstairs, you pause before the bright light of the kitchen _deep breaths_ before rounding the corner and meeting the heat of his gaze.

"Thanks Rick," you say, sitting at the _family_ table and shoveling food toward your face _no idea what you're eating_ but avoiding that blue stare as long as you can.

"Were you ambushed?" he asks, and you make a show of swallowing _don't talk to me, let me eat_ , before nodding.

"They wanted our game and weapons, and there was a fight."

His eyes, when you quickly glance up, are caressing your features so you look down in misery, and you want to scream at him to stop it, _to quit staring at you_ , that you'll never again just be a warm body for him  _no matter how fucking hot it was._

Your misery finally seems to filter through, and he whispers, "I'm sorry about the hunters you lost."

You nod, and because it's expected _and you want to fucking know_ , you ask about his day, smiling _for real this time_ as he tells you Judy's new word, "crossbow". 

You listen as he talks about Michonne, _probably the only woman, besides Beth and Maggie, who doesn't eat you alive with jealously_ , and how the two of them cleared a small herd back to back. How these people have spent too much time behind their walls and fences and view the Dynamic Duo with some misplaced awe. 

"Life is just about survival these days," he adds.

 _And about love_ , you reply, if only in your mind. 

After you scrape your plate clean _he fixed it for you, after all_ , you make a show of yawning and stretching, but he ignores your posturing and says, "Come sit with me by the fire for a few minutes."

You don't want to, but you _find yourself sitting beside him_ on the small couch, staring into the flames, hoping that he won't  push anything tonight, that the promise in his eyes will stutter away, as _usual_. 


	3. Rick - Going Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick's perspective (2nd person)

 

You sit beside him on the couch, knowing he's miserable and _doesn't want to be beside you_ and only stays because you asked, _but you're selfish_ , and know that once he goes to bed, you won't see him again until tomorrow night, if that.

So you talk more about Judith and he slowly _relaxes_ with a slight smile, staring into the flames _he's so beautiful_ as you talk and talk. Your daughter is a shared love between you  _his lil' asskicker_ one of many of your bonds.

After a while, a companionable silence stretches and you allow your shoulder to lean against his. He stiffens _then relaxes_ and the yearning inside you _feels like teeth_ gnaws at you and you wish _you were braver_ you could hug him.

Again that night plays in your mind and you remember _his eyes_ he loved you in that moment before you fucked up. Now he relaxes against you more and your hands want _itch with the need_ to touch him. You allow yourself to glance at him _stare_  because his eyes are closed.

You aren't prepared for the words _when they stumble from your mouth_ , popping out of nowhere _your chest_ , "I love you."

He sits up quickly _not running though_ and pulls away and losing the heat of him _next to you_ makes you shiver.

"I know," he says _and what does that even mean_? You wait for more, but his eyes are focused on the dancing flames as yours focus on the way the shadows caress his face.

"I fucked up," you add, words dropping _like stones_ , "that night. That night in the guard tower."

He stands but doesn't run and moves in front of the fire. As he faces you, you can't see his eyes in the shadows, "I know you did," and his voice sounds so sad _broken_ that you wonder if the meaning he's made of your words even matches what you meant.

"I didn't just want anyone. I wanted you." It's cleansing, these words, and you breathe a sigh that you've finally said them _let it out._

"It's okay," he says, "we were both lonely," and that's not what you want _need_ to hear.

"No, it was more than that for me," you say, _and why can't you word this right_?

"I've wanted you for a long time, maybe since the first time I saw you," you say, and he doesn't respond _the silence is so loud_ and you don't know what words to say _to fix this_ to bridge the quiet.

Finally, he speaks, "I can't be your fuck buddy, Rick. I just want to be your friend," and the words are _like fists to your stomach_ , robbing your lungs of air.

"I need you, Daryl," you say, _you sound pitiful_ , and he takes a step toward you.

"Yeah, but for how long?"

His question hangs in the air and the word _forever_ is locked in your mouth and he nods and walks away, footsteps barely sounding on the stairs.

You want to _beg him to come back_ , and this pain _this weakness_ makes you angry and you run up the stairs behind him, jerking open his bedroom door, "I wasn't finished talking to you."

He's sitting up in bed, _incredulous_ , "There's nothing left to say."

Anger rolls through you and you grit your teeth and launch yourself at him, _he tries to shove you away_ but you're determined to wrap your arms around him _to fuck him_ to make him admit he's yours. You wrestle _damn he feels good_ for a moment before he finally stills.

The victory is hollow because _he's tolerating you_ and doesn't seem to want you so you grab his face and _that mouth_ kiss him. His lack of response hurts and you feel tears squeeze from your eyes, and then your heart is in your voice, "Please Daryl."

When his mouth slams into yours, jarring your teeth, you don't care _he's kissing you_ and his anger shifts your desire from desperation _to fury_.


	4. Daryl - Can't Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's perspective

_Give him this_ , you tell yourself, staring up into his tears, _his despair_ , and it infuriates you that his needs are _more important than your own._ You slam your mouth to his, fine dammit, _but you want this too_. There's no space _inside your desire_ for your fears now. Rick's need is an enormous thing, his mouth, teeth, and tongue are bruising you _biting you_ but you don't care, let him be mad, _selfish mutafucker_ and for a moment you _fight for dominance_ with your mouths.

But _this_ isn't what you want, _or what you're willing to give_ , so you lay back and take his kiss, soothing one hand down his back, while the other gently grasps his hair _his curls_.

Another punishing moment of a kiss passes before he notices your calm, and he breaks away, studying your face _just do it_ , you want to tell him, _don't talk_ , but he's Rick, and he strokes the abused flesh of your mouth, "I'm sorry."

You know his apology is _bigger_ than this moment, but you don't care what words he wants to say. A fire _burns in your gut_ and you're so damn hard and _he feels so good_ on top of you that you rock _grind_ your dick, your hips, against his. You see the moment his desire displaces his sorrow, how his eyes _devour_ you, and when he kisses you, _softly this time_ , you moan deep in your chest. Without the anger, pleasure rolls through your body. He leaves you, quickly stripping naked as you rip off your own clothing. Your dick _weeps_ pre-come at the sight of him _so male so Rick_ all lean wiry muscles and you sit up on the side of the bed and reach for him, grabbing the sharp bones of his hips and pressing your face into the _warm silken skin_ of his stomach. He groans, and his dick jerks, slapping the underside of your chin _wet_ and you don't think, you just open _your mouth_ and suck his dick as deep as you can.

All of your fantasies of doing this _pale_ at the taste and feel of him. You add your hand to the base of his dick, pumping him _Rick_ in and out of your mouth, using your tongue _oh the taste_ to drag along the underside and wrap around the head. He groans and then his hands are in your hair, guiding your mouth, _fucking your mouth_ , and it feels so good you shake your head in protest _no_ as he pulls away from you. 

"I don't want to come yet," he whispers, and then his weight _is back on top of you_ , except this time you're both naked and it feels _so damn good_  that you both just lay there for moment, both of your dicks twitching against one another. You rock your hips as his mouth _latches onto_ your throat, licking and kissing his way to your ear _shivers_ and you almost come as he softly says, "Can I fuck you?"

You whisper back yes _or please God yes fuck me_  as he says, "Be right back, don't move, please don't move." 

You don't, though you're unable to stop your hand from grasping your hardness and never has _your hand felt so good_ , and even though you know this is going to hurt, you've done it before but not willingly  _and hated it both times_  you know you can take it _anything for Rick_ to be claimed by him like that.

And then he's _watching your hand_ standing over you _so damn sexy_ holding a tube of lubricant, and then he's on top of you, and his tongue meets yours and the kiss is maybe the best moment of your life _because he kisses you like he loves you_. His fingers make you jump a little as they reach for your ass, but he simply strokes a slick finger across your asshole _goddamn that feels good_ and you relax completely because you want this _so fucking hot_ and you want this with him. 

His finger slides in and he whispers, "Are you okay?" and you nod because you can't speak, and he slides in a second finger. It burns a little as his fingers prepare you _you weren't prepared those other times_ and you block those thoughts and stay here in this happy place, where Rick has his fingers in your ass, and it feels good. 

When he moves behind you _a flash of panic not like that_ you tell him no, you want him to do it from the front _but the truth is you want to see his face you want him to know it's you._

And then his dick, _so much larger than his fingers_ , is poking into you and you force yourself to relax and ignore the burn, the pain curdling in your guts, and he works so hard to be gentle, his eyes _holding yours_ before he pulls back to watch himself slip inside you _the love on his face_ and then he touches something within you and pleasure flows through your entire body _your back arches_ and you pant at him, "Yes, there, right there."

And he's so determined to give you pleasure, he strokes _oh my god_ over and over in that spot and _you're a mess_ , sobbing his name in an overcome whisper of pleasure, pivoting your hips to meet _his thrusts_ , and then he's kissing you, and pleasure spreads in every direction and _you explode against him_. He almost immediately follows you, _but stays inside you_ , barely stroking, and aftershocks flow through you. 

Your body is limp, so completely sated, but you murmur a protest as he pulls away and goes into your bathroom. You feel a touch of shame when you hear the water running because _he's cleaning you away_ , but then he's back, and a warm washcloth trails across the come on your stomach and _between your legs_. 

Then he's tugging you _into his arms_ and you lay half-sprawled across his chest listening to the strong beat of his heart and _your love is a scary beast inside you_ and you feel the twinges of insecurity that you know will only grow as your thoughts pick apart these moments. 

"Please tell me you're not going to run from this," he whispers in your hair. 

But _you running away_ was never the worry, and you shake your head no. 

"Good," he whispers and as he falls asleep, you wonder if you'll survive this. 


	5. Rick - No Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick's perspective

You wake in the night _like always_ to check on Judith but she's sound in her crib _little angel_ and your heart tugs at the sweetness of her face. You pull up her blanket _blankie she calls it_ and gently tuck the fuzzy pink cloth around her. She smiles in her sleep, and even though the baby looks nothing like Lori, this smile _reminds you of her_ and you take a moment to focus on the _good memories_ of your wife, the stories you will one day share with Judith.

You'd loved her once, _you know you did_ , but with _this mountain_ this love of Daryl filling your heart, it's hard to remember Lori. But you will, for Judith and for her brother. 

You also check on Carl, and see he's left a flashlight on again _wasting batteries_ but you're amused because even though all of you have lights now _still amazing_ the boy still reads his comics by flashlight. You're not sure how Carl will react to you and Daryl, but a part of you believes _he knows already_ that they _all_ know, the whole extended family.

You scrub a hand through your beard _need to shave it off_ and hurry back to Daryl, who hasn't moved in your absence. As you snuggle into the warmth of his back, he sighs in his sleep _and god you love him_.

How amazing that hot _hot_ sex had been, you think and you hug his lanky length _closer to you_ as you feel yourself grow aroused. For now, you ignore it and in your mind's eye you see his face _coming undone with pleasure_ as you fucked into him. Those blue eyes slitted _with pleasure that you gave him_ , his mouth open as breaths panted in and out of that heaving chest.

These thoughts make you harder, but you let him sleep _which he rarely does_ and your thoughts turn to the words you haven't said to him and you wonder if the sex _mind-blowing_ will convince him how much you want him. You told him you love him, "I know," he'd said.

This starts to worry at you, but you _know_ he loves you and you let it go. Sleep drags at you and you kiss Daryl's scarred shoulder before drifting off again.

"Dad!"

"Yeah?" you wake instantly and there's your son standing in the doorway, eyebrows pulled together in a question.

"Why are you in Daryl's room? And why are you naked?"

You have no reply _thoughts blank_ and as a look of knowledge crosses his features, his jaw drops, "oh my god."

He slams the door and you drag on your clothes, and run down the stairs after him, but you _forget why_ as you see Daryl's back at the stove and Judy on his hip _your heart pounds_ and you are stunned at how much you love him. 

"So like, are you guys a couple?" Carl asks from behind you.

"Yes," you say as Daryl says, "No."

"Oh this is gonna be fun," Michonne laughs and you turn to see her seated at the table _how did you miss her_ and you glare into her beaming smile as Beth's voice adds, "Leave them alone, Michonne."

"Who else is here?" you ask in a pained tone, and as Daryl hands you Judith and _doesn't meet your eyes_ , you blink hard, ah hell no you're not letting him get away with _that_ , Glenn and Maggie enter the kitchen, grinning at you. 

You pinch the bridge of your nose, hand a giggling Judy to Beth, and turn to the lot of them, "Everyone out!"

They just grin at you _your family_ so you grab Daryl's hand and jerk him from the kitchen, he tugs his hand, _but you are not going to let him go_. Ever. 


	6. Daryl -For Fucking Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's Perspective.

He drags you _gonna break your damn hand_ from the room. You could break away if you really wanted to, but there's a part of you _hopeful glowing_ that wants to hear what he has to say and besides, you'd follow him _anywhere_ on a normal day and nothing is normal anymore.

This morning when you woke _best sleep of your life_ in his arms you were equal parts elated and scared. Would he hold you so tightly just to reject you?

Your thoughts and the sound of Judy stirring drug you from _the warmth of his arms_ and you'd gone down to the kitchen, greeting Michonne and Beth, who you were unsurprised to find at the table.

"You look different," Beth had mused at you, and Michonne's eagle-sharp gaze was raking up and down your body as Carl's voice came clearly down the stairs, "Why are you in Daryl's room? And why are you naked?"

Mortifying. You had turned to face the stove as Carl ran in the kitchen, and then Rick's presence had filled the room.

"So like, are you guys a couple?"

"No," you said as Rick said yes. You had stood awkwardly, in a daze, his yes _resounding through your mind_ when he grabbed you.

As he drags you up the stairs _you let him pull you_ , your thoughts are a riot in your mind. Sure, he'd enjoyed himself last night, but Rick isn't gay, _not like you_. Merle cackles inside your mind and you squash the sound, _shut the hell up Merle_.

Rick takes you to his bedroom, slams and locks the door.

He sits on the bed, and tugs you standing between his legs, wraps his arms around your waist, presses his cheek to your stomach, and whispers up at you, "Don't ever be embarrassed at what we have."

And you want to tell him _that's not it_ , but he continues, "I love you. I want you in my bed every night."

"For how long?" you choke out.

"For fucking ever."

How _huge_ his words are, everything you've ever wanted, but fear claws at you and you break from his hold, and back away to lean against the door. His eyes _brilliant blue_ track your moves and then he sighs deeply and scrubs a hand over his beard, "You're the only one I'll ever want, Daryl. It's always been you."

This life has played so many cruel tricks on you that you say nothing, waiting for the catch.

Holding your eyes, he stands and approaches you, his hands spread out in that placating manner of his, "Look, I'm not pressuring you into anything, I just want you to know where I stand. Take some time, think it over. I'm not going anywhere. You're it for me."

You nod quickly _because there are no words_ , and you turn and slip out of the door, leaving him and the love in his eyes. For the next few hours _no damn hunt today_ you help a group of men chop wood, and they appreciate your efforts, you know, and this is a good place Rick has found for his family, _for your family_ , full of good people. 

The repetitive motions and sounds allow your mind to imagine being the one Rick loves, and as the hours pass and you work through all the tangled thoughts in your head, _you know_. You know he means what he said. You don't deserve him, but he _wants you anyway_. 

As the other men break for lunch, you suddenly grin and begin a fast trot back to the house. You have to see him tell him _that you know that this is real_ because you can see it in his eyes. 

As you draw near the house, you see _four women_ on the front porch and then you hear Rick's deep chuckle, now as you draw nearer, slower now, _jealousy eating you alive_ you see he's shaved _so fucking gorgeous_ and you'd forgotten _that under all that beard_ his strong jaw and that little cleft in his chin. His eyes find you, standing as you are huffing, covered in dirt and dust, soaked with sweat and his eyes _heat up_. 

"So that's your man?" One of the women ask and you realize he's told them _about you_ , Daryl Dixon. 

"Yes," he replies, and coming _to your side_ , and he hugs you, whispering in your ear, "For fucking ever."


End file.
